El desaparecimiento de Eyeshield 21
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Traducción. Había desaparecido y nunca se pudo encontrar. Intentaron tan condenada mente duro para encontrarlo. Pero no pudieron. Habían perdido a su Eyeshield, su as... Y su amigo. Cuando lo encuentran otra vez a través del azar, descubren un secreto oscuro sobre Kobayakawa Sena que incluso Mamori no lo sabía. Dark!Sena, AU -Hiatus-


**Aclaración de Fanny Taka: **Está es una traducción autorizada del fic '**_The disapperance of Eyeshield 21_**' de _**Nekotan1999.**_

**Advertencias de Nekotan1999:** Dark!Sena, OOC, Posible muerte del personaje, Cambios muy irregulares.

**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield 21 y la historia le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, solo es mía la traducción.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_El desaparecimiento de Eyeshield 21_**

**_Capítulo 1_**

**.**

**.**

.

La habitación era tranquila. Muy tranquila. Sin embargo, no le importaba; todavía estaba en su camiseta, un gran veintiuno en ella. Su casco con el protector ocular verde, se sentó a un lado mientras esperaba pacientemente para algo.

Un sonido inundó la habitación, él buscó a tientas el teléfono. Inmediatamente sabiendo quién era. Lo abrió, antes de presionar contra su oreja— Buon Giorno, la mia principessa* —Saludó a la persona que llama en italiano con fluidez. Oyó una pequeña risa al otro lado del teléfono— Non c'è bisognodi essere cosìformale,il mio cavaliere* —La voz era dulce, pero había madurado con los años que Sena no la había visto.

—La vostramissione di successo*? —El adolescente de pelo negro se detuvo ante la pregunta, antes de responder— Si* —Podía oír la confusión de papeles en el otro lado. Todo estaba tranquilo antes de la llamada volvió a hablar, su tono juguetón se puso serio.

—E 'il momento.

Sena suspiró en silencio— Aa... —Los adolescentes escucharon una diminuta risa mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostó, atesorando los últimos recuerdos de este consuelo pacifico. La persona que llama se rió de nuevo, y él cerró su teléfono. En unos momentos, recibió un nuevo mensaje.

En la pantalla solo había unas pocas palabras, con un nombre que le recordó sus tiempos oscuros.

—A fra poco, il ragazzo di sangue*.

_Il ragazzo di sangue, el chico de la sangre._

* * *

Mamori Anezaki miró a su alrededor con preocupación mientras escudriñaba a través de la multitud que estaba de fiesta en todo el barco. Estaban celebrando la victoria sobre las Arañas de Bando y Hiruma de alguna manera se había apoderado de un crucero privado y el alcohol a través de formas que ella prefería no pensar— Mamori ¿Qué pasa? —Ella casi no dejó pasar la voz repentina. Anezaki se dio la vuelta, al darse cuenta que se trataba del mono de la recepción— Ah... Disculpa Monta... Es solo que Sena aún no está aquí... —En ese momento, los dos teléfono celulares sonaron, lo que indica que se produjo un nuevo mensaje. Monta logró sacarlo rápidamente antes de exclamar que era de Sena. Abrió el mensaje. Sus ojos lo recorrieron, Tarou sintió temor por alguna razón. Se quedó en silencio como Mamori, lo miró con miedo y curiosidad.

—...Mamori... ¿Qué significa esto? —Le preguntó tentativamente, convirtiendo el teléfono celular para que la pantalla pueda mostrar el mensaje.

Al mismo tiempo, Hiruma irrumpió con Kurita y el resto del equipo tras sus espaldas— ¿Qué diablos significa esto, maldita gerente? —El mariscal de campo de orejas punte agudas exigió saber. En su mano sostenía su teléfono celular, que también sin duda recibió el mismo mensaje de Sena.

Sus ojos se perdieron a su propio teléfono celular, mientras se abre el mensaje con las manos temblorosas. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando leyó el mensaje.

_Averdecci._

Adiós.

Ese fue el último día que los Murciélago Malvados de Deimon nunca volvió a ver a Kobayakawa Sena.

* * *

Delgados dedos se ajustó la corbata a rayas como los ojos marrones se entrecerraron en concentración. Él suspiró mientras se levantaba, su traje impecable mente limpio revolver contra el asiento del avión de terciopelo. Él chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes mientras lentamente se puso de pie, alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Al bajar del avión ágil mente se dirigió a un sedán negro con un emblema de una cruz rodeada por las llamas de plata incrustados en su capó. Sus ojos se movían a su alrededor antes de abrir la puerta y entró en el coche con gracia y rapidez, cerrando la puerta del coche sin un sonido. Destacó la presencia de un hombre con un trapeador de oro del pelo, una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda de su rostro esculpido y ojos aguamarina, dándole las hermosas miradas de un dios griego. El hombre lo saludó con una leve inclinación de sus labios.

—Buona sera, Kobayakawa Sena.

El chico de cabello negro sonrió, antes de saludar a la otra con una sonrisa.

—Buona sera, l'Asso di cuori Timoteo del Cuore.

—Sono tornato.

El otro hombre se rió entre dientes antes de sonreír— Si. Beh, suppongo che devo dirlo.

Bentornato,

_il cavaliere della principessa,_

_il jolly delle Carte,_

**Giotto Fiamme.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::_**

**Notas de Nekotan1999: **

Bueno, ese es el prólogo. Espero que les guste, por favor, comentarios, ne? Lo sentimos pero esta podría ser un poco corto.

Aquí están las traducciones al italiano, traducido por Google, por lo que podrían no ser exacta.

Buon Giorno, la mia principessa —_**Hola, mi princesa**_ (formal)

Non c'è bisognodi essere cosìformale, il mio cavaliere —_**No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, mi caballero.**_

La vostramissione di successo? —_**¿Es el éxito de su misión?**_

Si —_**Si.**_

E 'il Momento —_**Es hora de**_

Aa (japanese) —_**Sí (creo)**_

A fra Poco, il ragazzo di sangue —_**Hasta pronto, muchacho de la sangre**_

Buona sera, Kobayakawa Sena. —_**Buenas tardes, Kobayakawa Sena.**_

Buona sera, l'Asso di cuori Timoteo del Cuore. —_**Buenas noches, As de corazones, Timoteo del Cuore (del Cuore significa corazón)**_

Sono tornato —_**He vuelto.**_

Si. Beh, suppongo che devo dirlo —_**Sí. Bueno, supongo que tengo que decirlo.**_

Bentornato, il cavaliere della principessa, il jolly delle Carte, Giotto Fiamme —_**Bienvenido de nuevo, Caballero de la princesa, Joker de las tarjetas, Giotto Fiamme.**_

**Nota de Fanny Taka: **Subido el 24/06/2013


End file.
